Only for a Moment
by Serenity Aur
Summary: A compilation of short stories related to the dealings of a certain colonel and a certain lord and the moments they share. JadexGuy
1. Supposedly Over a Cup of Tea

**Only for a Moment  
**Jade x Guy one shot compilation.

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of what will now be a compilation of several one-shots written exclusive for the Jade/Guy fandom. They do not follow any time line or sequence of the events, and the style of the writing is liable to change. That's why I named this collection as it dubbed now. These are only small instances that I have created between Jade and Guy. Nothing more, nothing less. However, I do wish to make everything I write enjoyable, and I hope all of you will agree~

Jade and Guy are, at the moment, the two characters I feel most comfortable writing about. So I decided to, in a sense, break my silence with a small one-shot of them. I think the quality of this fanfic is pretty good overall, although most of it was written on a whim. (Three sittings in all!) As far as characterization, I paid special attention to Jade this time, and perhaps not enough on Guy. It's just harder when he is the one narrating the story, but I feel unworthy of getting into Jade's head and having him tell it. Maybe I'll attempt it after this one-shot. But, in essence, the creation of this fanfiction can be summed up as:

The things I do to avoid my calculus homework.

**The Disclaimer everyone seems so fond of including in their fanfiction:** Tales of the Abyss and all related characters are not owned by me, and by no means am I receiving any monetary incentive or compensation for creating this fanwork. (If that were the case, I do doubt I would be updating only three times over a span of a year).

---

**Supposedly Over a Cup of Tea**

My breath seemed to me almost visible as I huddle over my tea. A slumped blonde figure, shivering violently over a small steaming cup of tea. That's how I must seem to everyone, but at the moment, I'm just so damn c-c-_cold_ to even care. I thought that I was going to warm up a few minutes after entering the small restaurant, but it seems that I was wrong. I guess it doesn't help any that I'm right next to this _freezing_ window. I swear -- the cold air seems to _seep_ right through these paper thin walls… A tall figure walks past me and I faintly hear cheerful greetings and animated "How do you do's" right after. Since it didn't seem to be any of my business, I continue looking at the contents of my cup, wondering if it's cool enough to finally drink. I didn't pay much attention until that very figure went up to my table. My vision focused at the cup in front of me, it didn't happen upon me that this person might be _someone I know here in Keterburg._ Despite how extremely familiar his teal colored boots look.

"How interesting. I always thought you were more of a coffee drinker." His suave and smug voice sang out to me like a melody of pretentious mocking-birds. I felt my pulse skip a half beat and I immediately moved my head up to stare into his crimson red eyes. Jade. He only looked at me with a small smile, and moved his gaze over to the seat right across from me. May I join you? He didn't even open his mouth but asked with a simple sway, and I immediately reacted to him.

"Oh…! Jade, I didn't see you there. Oh... Heh, feel free to join me. If you want that is." I had to correct myself in that last part, since there was always the possibility the colonel chose not to share his break time with me. He's in his hometown; so of course he had more important people to visit, but I made the offer regardless (Otherwise, he was sure to bring it up later on. I can _hear_ him already: "Oh, don't be fooled, ladies. Guy isn't always such a gentleman~" along with a smirk, a chuckle, and an adjustment of glasses).

"Ah so kind of you to offer. I think I shall take you up on that." He said simply and took the seat I mentioned earlier. He made a face at me, but it's most likely about the way I was shivering, or the face I was making back at him. Or just a mixture of both. See, I think I was looking at him with a bit of surprise and tension. Surprise since I haven't heard a snarky comment leave his lips just yet, and tension because of… other reasons.

"Interesting look, Guy, but I am afraid it does not fit you." He quipped with a small smirk. At least the surprise on my face must have dissipated.

I had to chuckle before I issued a response. "Yeah, well, I'm not used to the biting cold Keterburg seems to offer." And waved my hand dismissively, but soon I regretted the decision as I slouched over my warm cup of tea again – which, by the way, was getting suddenly too cold to drink. Huh. He looked at me for a few moments before giving a real, genuine laugh. Jade shook his head lightly and began to smile… warmly. A look of almost nostalgia could be traced along his lips, but my eyes soon averted from his gaze, my self-conscious telling me that I was staring bit too far into the features of his face. A bit of fear visible from my own lips as I felt myself quiver.

"It is actually not that bad, Guy… However, perhaps _I _can offer you something _warmer_ than that tea cup of yours." He chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose, in that signature style of his. Wait, something warmer? Offer? Him? So many implications ran through my mind, and many of them were not possible, nor probable, and one or two were not work safe. My eyes widened and for once, I sat myself correctly on my seat. My shivering was still pretty apparent, but my mind was far too busy making fantastical visions to pay attention to the cold. Jade saw this and pushed up on his glasses once more, but this time it was different. He was hiding his eyes. He was hiding something (contrary to popular belief, Jade can be a readable person; it just take a lot of observation to know when he's lying or not). He leaned back onto the chair nonchalantly and chuckled, as if dismissing what he previously said.

"My my, and I thought we were both adults here. Perhaps I should have reworded my previous statement more clearly – I was going to offer you dinner at my old lodging here at Keterburg." He stated calmly, his lips seeming to curl into a knowing grin as he ended his sentence. Well _crap._ Often times, I take the worst of situations in a lighthearted view. Always look at the bright side, right? This wasn't one of those times. It's really odd that I'm acting like this, but I felt almost scared to death to meet eye to eye with him. This hasn't been the first time we've talked like this either. It's almost as if he's mocking me, throwing a risqué comment here and there; the sadder thing of it all is I secretly feel a bit glad about it. At least he doesn't treat the situation with disgust, although I wouldn't have pegged Jade as homophobic. Hell no. But I am certain it gives no leeway for hope. _Sigh._

Tired of the subtly he poises himself with (or lack of), I tone down my fears and manage a sheepish smile at him. "Well… You know, that wouldn't be too bad. I'd like that, Jade. But hey, I didn't say anything about not being an adult!" I dared myself to make the comment, throwing him an innocent back-of-the-head rub and smiled. He responded with a small adjustment of his glasses again and nodded. For some reason, I don't think he appreciated the comment, but he soon turned back into his seemingly always smiling façade. That's not good.

"Ah, then forget that I ever made the comment, Guy." He ended with a smile and stood from his chair, soon offering to take the tea cup from me. The rim of the ceramic cup never touching my lips. I simply nod in response, my mind not retaliating at the fact that I paid eight gald for a tea I did not drink. In just this flowing motion, I float along with Jade has he walks out of the café, finding both of ourselves onto cobble stone streets. Even the bracing winds of Keterburg do not bother me as I drift alongside him, fainting wondering why I am so easily swayed by this man. I have only known Jade for the several months we have traveled together as a party; although a retrospective look at those few months had given me some insight as to who this man really is. But there is that biting feeling that I have saying that I have only scratched the surface.

We kept light conversation as we walked, talking about things like our travels, the people we have met, the things we have seen. Obviously, Jade is well informed of my past, so we talk like old friends over the happenings of Malkuth. It was all well and good, and to be honest, I felt comfortable talking with Jade like this. He was the oldest of the group, and I the second oldest. I haven't known Jade as long as his closest friends have, but over time we both have gained a mutual trust for each other, and I do feel a bit honored that I gained such respect. However, that's all that it'll ever be. A man having respect for another. In a teasing sort of way.

"You don't seem to be shivering quite as violently." Jade said, interrupting my thoughts (if any) as I started at him and offered a smile.

"Oh, hehe… I suppose when I don't think about the cold, the sensation just goes away." I gave a lighthearted laugh as I met his eyes with a friendly smile, "That or I'm just so numb I don't feel it anymore!" A rather gorgeous smile spread across his face as Jade started to chuckle. He shook his head for only a moment and continued walking with me, enjoying a comfortable silence between us.

"Just so you'd know, Guy. Not very many people are invited to my house – in fact, I choose not to invite even Peony as often as I did. Then again, the man simply invites himself..." His voice level dramatically decreased as he ended his statement, a bit of a frown and pout seen on his features. It was a bit… cute, but I should probably stop that it is. Although, I took everything until now as flattery. My mind not completely registering _why_ he would pick me, out of anyone on Eldrant, to place special privileges on (if you can call them that), but just the fact that he picked _me_ to his house made me content. Which could be, in reality, insignificant to think of for others, but at the moment, it's not for me.

"R-really? Wow… You know, I feel kind of honored, Jade." I had to admit it. I did. But of course, the other was rapid to negate any comment I made that inflated his ego, or his reputation, but I know he loves it.

"Honored? That's certainly interesting. I did not think you would feel that way. You are a Lord of Malkuth, correct? You have great humility, Guy, at least, more than I could ever conceive." A light chuckle filled the small air between us as he stopped right in front of his house, myself almost bumping into his figure. I say almost as much as I almost did not notice the large structure ahead of us, which was his house (my vision completely focused on Jade). It was really nice, by the way. The house.

"Heh… I suppose so, but I've always held that kind of respect for you, Jade." My lips are saying things that not even I am thinking. I suppose that's what people mean when they say act on what your heart dictates? To be honest, until now I realized I've been really candid with Jade. My eyes focused on only him, my hand just barely brushing his, my lips slightly parted and awareness just about gone. _Why the hell are you acting this way, Guy?_ I have to admit, everyone, I'm completely lovestruck at the moment. I don't even remember half of the things we talked about on the way anymore. Neither how he managed to get me inside his house. Inside his living room and sitting on the couch. His body leaning towards me and my back soon presses defensively against the plush cushion behind me. …_What?_

"J-Jade?" The question brought both of us back into reality as I looked at him with surprise, the same reaction on his own face. Closing his eyes, a look of disappointment started to invade his features as he started to move back into a less awkward position.

_Jade… what were you doing…?_

I reacted quickly and soon grabbed hold of his forearm, pulling myself up against him. If any reasoning I have has served me… Jade was going to do something to me, something that perhaps I might have liked. Something I would be ashamed in liking, but I think… He feels the exact same way. But wait, if that was the case… where the hell have I been? All this time, I've been blindfolded in my own worries, or am I just being too careful? The man could have just wanted to get behind me, and here I am, holding onto him for dear life. But there's a look on his face. A look that's telling him he made a mistake, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm in the process of making one right now.

"Guy… What do you think of me?" _Where the hell did that come from_? If I'm right, then, that must be a question that's on both of our minds. I'm pretty sure it's been on mine. Jade, although, is not a mind reader and with a bit of resistance, he pulled his arm away from me, making a move to just retreat from the engagement entirely. No, I couldn't let him go, not when we're this close! I shake my head and quickly get up, seizing his forearm once more, giving him an assertive look.

"Ah… well… you know, Jade, you could have used some transition in there…!" Seriously, a nice leading into the question would have been nice. He looks at me completely confused; that's not something you see every day. I try to clarify for him.

"What I mean is…" I trail off because I'm not entirely sure what I really do mean. "You could be less direct, but I guess it was best that you aren't since… you know… I don't think we're both good at this." I try to sum up my answer, but I couldn't help but be _horribly_ vague with my emotions. A bit of relaxation is felt from Jade and his shoulders drop from their tenseness. I know I hit the target this time, and I start to think that maybe all that teasing Jade is so fond of wasn't just baseless teasing. I want to think more about this, but the current situation doesn't give me time for it, especially with his next question.

"Good at _what_, Guy?" He asks me, making sure he accentuates the what in this situation. That knowing smirk from before comes back full force. Damn, why do I feel such attraction to this guy? _Am I some kind of masochist?_

"Jade…! Y-You know what I mean! Why would you be so close to me…? And why would I want to be so close to you—" I stop dead in my sentence. He looks at me with astonishment. I refuse to move but he seems to be closing in. A small gasp for air. A gentle silence. And I feel something extraordinarily soft press upon my lips. And here I am, Guy Cecil, kissing Jade Curtiss' slightly parted lips. I felt warmth in our touch and without notice, we both guided ourselves against his couch. Or at least, somehow we ended there as my eyelids fluttered, my lips feeling nothing but Jade. Beautiful, beautiful Jade.

Lorelei knows much timed elapsed from our first kiss and he pulls away, a warmly smile traced along the corner of his lips again, but there was something behind them. Passion? I blush at just thinking of the word. Opening my eyes again, I look at Jade's figure and smile. I don't know _why_ I'm smiling, but I'm sitting there, Jade Curtiss sitting on my lap, smiling like an absolute idiot. Jade knows this, but what's this? He starts smiling too.

"Perhaps I had more than just dinner in mind…" The colonel admits and I start to chuckle soflty.

"Well, Jade… I wouldn't mind that."


	2. Recollections Pt 1

**Author's Notes: **This was written, honestly, on the fly. Two nights together, in a small room written between 11 PM and 2 AM. Both times I felt like writing, and both times I successfully managed to get most of my thoughts down on "paper."

I know that over a month has passed and I have to give Veruca Vecavi a heartfelt apology for not completing this sooner. I am sure that the next few days after today will prove to be more fruitful.

I just started writing this story with no real aim or direction to follow. Throughout the entire time, I tried my very best to flesh out as much Jade as I could without it getting redundant or uninteresting to read. Each paragraph started to become slight developments in the fluidity of his thoughts, and slowly I started to enjoyed what I was doing. I didn't initially want for this story to be a whole recollection of things, and so the use of verbs and sentence phrasing is a bit awkward. But, it ended up how it ended up and I have to say that I do enjoy the end product. The ending of it is a bit… inconclusive, but I want to write at least one more installment that follows a similar pattern. Let's hope to see that this chapter is just as enjoyable, perhaps even more so than the previous one.

**Recollections Pt. 1**

When I first saw him I knew there was something strangely complicated about that man. That Guy Cecil. Upon first impression, I phase out people who I deem important or not. In my years of experience, it became an art to read people, and it was (and still is) one that I have perfected. And yet, I could not help but remain puzzled.

_Oh no, I'm just a simple servant._

He said simple things with simpler smiles, but I knew for a fact that he is lying. But to what extent is another matter entirely. How long and exactly what is he hiding? Those were questions that have puzzled my existence since our first meeting. Until, of course, I learned more about him.

However, they were questions that I reserved in the back of my mind, given the present situation. Somehow, I knew that I would be able to spend time with Guy, so he was not a pressing concern. Monsters were more important. As well, I had Luke, a boy who was nothing more than a spoiled dignitary. He had a last name more valuable than his actual presence. I had Tear, a mysterious woman blessed with Fonic song. She had an enigmatic standing amongst the Mohs allegations. Then I had Guy. A simple servant. Yes, I had all the more reason to question him and his place in the group (granted, he did make things painfully obviously by employing the Albert style of fighting).

Although, looking back at such times I begin to reveal a more subconscious reasoning to my actions. I relive those moments when I first started to search for the answers to my questions, and now I understand that there was something else afoot. A certain something that I did not understand at the time. I had done my homework on the man. Extensively. Yes… Tirelessly, I was looking through database after database, compiling a file of records that held any relevance to his name. Now I must admit that I had become obsessed with knowing more about him. However, it was the 'on the field' observations that were even more exciting. We spent time together, as a fighting party, but it was to my delight that Guy was an amiable person. A soon readable person. A small grin, a questioning glance, a slight nod. I sent small and subtle indications towards him, letting him find that I do, indeed, know he is Gailardia. Galan. Guardios. A Lord from the island of Hod whose nobility was soon ended at tender age of 5. Now that I know the entire truth, there were some gaping holes in my research that I could not quite understand. There was information that could not be obtained unless I talk to him, get to know him. It was a risk that I must take, and oddly enough, I was willing to go to such lengths to know more. However, in all the time I spent learning of Lord Guardios, I must admit one thing:

I preferred the name Guy.

With preferences aside, however, it was almost inevitable to learn more about this servant. Traveling the world in small groups does things to you, and one of those is, unfortunately, creating a bond with the people around you. Of course, it was easier for me to sympathize with Guy since he was the second oldest. He was mature enough to know the consequences of every action. It was a concept many of the younger members of our group did not comprehend until much later. Simply said, though, bonding for the average person is _not_ the same as it is for me. However… I have admittedly softened a bit. Thanks to a certain person. Enough to… truly understand… what it is like to love this person.

Hmm… Love is a terrifyingly strong word to use, though. I am getting ahead of myself. Moving along~

Despite my usual grin and quip, I had reasoning behind the things that I would say. Forgive me Luke, but yes, I did feel like babysitting everyone until the very end. But do not worry, it became an enjoyable task. At times.

There was a small rest period between our adventures around the world. Before the real struggle ahead of us with Van and his God Generals, the party had disbanded, once thinking they had achieved peace and prevented any incoming war. Such ignorance was not bliss. But I did revel in one guilty pleasure during this time. Guy. I believe it was here that my turning point soon began. The young man soon revealed everything there was to know about him, stating his Lordship and reasoning behind it. He returned to Malkuth, restored his name, and found himself comfortably seated amongst the House of Lords. Yes, he lived a casual life, I assumed, and I was, in a miniscule way, glad for him. I was glad that he had picked himself up so high, and that he, perhaps, was free from any past demons. A release I wished I had. But leaving myself aside, I objectively state now was the firs time that I soon thought of Guy in a subjective manner.

He started to become more than the young man I fight alongside with. This blond man of 21 named Guy.

Purposely, I awoke earlier each morning than usual to take a casual stroll around Grand Chokmah. If was lucky, I could spot Guy with a small horde of rappigs, walking around the palace courtyard. The poor boy tripped once in a while, trying not to bump into to people or get dragged away by small, pink, oinking creatures. I caught myself staring when I first learned that he had taken up the task of walking the majesty's rappigs. I still do not know how long or how deeply I looked at him the very first time I learned of this. Possibly enough, though, to have caught the young man's attention. That day he turned and saw me, and just then I thought I had seen the brightest smile illuminate his face. He looked… nice.

"Hello there!" The blonde had somehow made his way towards me but I had made no immediate response. This is probably what made him chuckle. He scratched the back of his head (in that classic way of his) and leaned towards me ever so slightly, wondering if I was paying any attention to him. I nodded slowly though, making sure that I still maintained a calm and controlled air about my movements (in that classic way of mine) as I responded with a question.

"Are those His Majesty's rappigs? How have you come upon such a task?" I inquired with a push of my glasses. Guy continued the flow of conversation and answered my questions, myself being grateful that he had forgotten the awkward encounter of how we first began to talk that day. And since then, I had made it a point to meet with him every so often, watching him, and once I even accompanied him as we walked by the watery banks of Grand Chokmah. Perhaps it was then that I had made the most advances with my research about Guy. I talked with him casually, and not every conversation dealt with the next battle plan or what type of monsters would be found in the area. Conversation that was made before with the traveling party was dramatically different than what I talked about with Guy. Things were calmer.

Although, as I had mentioned before, this reprieve was cut short and once again I found myself traversing the world and discovering things that not even I had thought to be imaginable or tangible. Recounting every instance at this moment would be not only insane but tedious and if I could ask Guy to tell it all for me, I would. But that would not be of much use, now would it? Granted, during this time I started to discover these feelings that I have suppressed for oh so many years. I had thought they were only distractions. Unnecessary emotions that anyone can hide in order to perform well in any given task. And such a method had served me well. That is who I became to be, and have helped me reach all of my achievements in my 35 years of existence.

But that is all it was. Suppressed. Not eradicated. I still held the qualities and emotions to care for someone, to look after another, and to feel this deep mutual respect for another. I am human over all. But there was another quality that had became mingled with usually platonic words such as respect and care. There was…something sexually present as well (which is an aspect I have not touched upon until now) that had inevitably clouded my judgment.

My wants and my needs started to drastically shift towards the latter part of my adventures with my fellow companions. I dared not touch him more than what was necessary, only throwing in a risqué movement here a there. A poke, a touch on his shoulder, a gentle breath against the skin of his neck. They were small actions that lasted only for that instance. I understood his reaction towards me. He was unsure of what to do and initially he could not help but be a bit awkward. But by that time, he had enough trust in me to not be startled. He was not scared of my advances, and after a while even he caught on. Glances were exchanged, a few playful words were thrown in, a curl of the lips. Tiny indications became magnified and for a small moment, I began to think that Guy had felt the same towards me.

But I could not make that assumption. Not now. I did not have enough information.

Although after the party was disbanded, all seemed to be well. For the most part. All of us had mourned the loss of our companion Luke. I remember the day when I personally had to deliver the dreadful news to the Duke. I did nothing more than state that Luke had died in the collapse of Eldrant, and had sacrificed his life for the rest of us. He was a brave man and holds a special place in our hearts. I am truly sorry for your loss. A few simple sentences that almost I quivered in saying. But I did not. I remained there, coldly watch Luke's mother break down into a fit of tears. Duke Fabre could not help but shed tears as well as he held his wife, biting deeply into his lower lip. The poor woman was on the point of collapsing, her poor health affecting her at full force. I stood ever diligently. When I was dismissed from the room, though, I remember taking a very deep breath. It took me some time to compose myself. …Luke. Was dead.

It was here, at this moment, that I understood what it truly was for things to die. For things to never come back, not matter how we try to alter that fact. Memories flooded over me, and I was not so sure on my feet. Soon two gloved hands had caught me as I looked up at two pale blue eyes. Two beautiful eyes, looking at me with deep concern. I remembered closing my eyes again, and softly saying that I was sorry. Then darkness had pervaded.

I was sorry that I had made him worry.

The next memory after that was myself, comfortably positioned in Guy's bed in the Fabre's estate. I slowly opened my eyes to him once again, still the same concerned man that he was before I had collapse. Something I still do not know why it happened. Physiologically, there was no apparent reason why I had done so. It just did, and now I have to admit that I am grateful that I did. It was the first time I had ever felt his arms around me, and it was that warmth that radiated from his body one that I did not know I was searching for all my life.

He gently pushed the hair from my eyes and sighed, explaining how long I was in his room, and what he had done to ease any symptoms I had during my collapse. He asked if I had been eating and I nodded my head. He then remained silent, searching for other possible answers. There some minutes have passed in silence and closed my eyes. I remember saying that I was sorry once again. He was confused. I explained and he chuckled.

"It's alright, Jade… Believe it or not, I've been starting to worry about you a lot…" He said this softly and I wondered the meaning behind his words.

And that is how it went. We talked, we admitted, we understood, and it was then that I finally had the data that I needed. Indeed. I was in love with Guy, and secretly, he was in love with me.

We maintained a slow relationship since then, making sure that our secret was kept away from the rest of the world. I was new to the feeling entirely and Guy had started to take control with the advances. Physically loving someone is much different than loving from a distance, and it was new territory I was completely caught off guard in. But he was patient with my slowness in loving. There were times when he would complain of my complete aloofness. He questioned himself if I truly did love him, and every time that he did, I took another leap of faith and somehow kept our bond together, and tighter than before.

During this time, a complete cycle of the seasons had passed and one last development was brought to our story. I found myself, alongside once again with the same party I was honored with saving the world. Then, just before we left that valley, a figured had appeared before us. He looked like Luke, and he looked like Asch. A figured who none of us first believe was real. But soon after he spoke, we all felt it in our hearts that Luke, somehow, was back.

I did not notice at first, but Guy told me that night, before we retired to bed, that I had genuinely smiled. He teased gently, poking fun at my softness of heart before closing his eyes and bidding me goodnight.

Softly kissing his hair, I proceeded to do the same.


End file.
